The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
This invention relates to improved solar energy system including an improved solar energy collector mounting assembly. Customary solar energy systems may utilize collector panel(s) mounted prominently on a structure. Many object to the obtrusive visual appearance of such collector panels. Furthermore, during heavy wind, such large collector panel(s) may impose large and undesirable force loads on the structure(s) to which they are attached. Thus, a need exists for improved solar panel system including mounting assemblies which overcome at least the above problems.